1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wire fences and more particularly to braces for metallic T-posts used in temporary or electric fences.
T-post are frequently used for temporary or electric fences for the reason they are easily driven into the soil and removed therefrom.
However, it is necessary that corner posts and some line posts be braced against the tension of the wire, strung thereon or around the post to prevent collapse of the fence when the wire is tensioned as by an animal attempting to cross the boundary line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believe to be U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,475. This patent discloses a pair of clamps surrounding respective end portions of an angularly disposed brace interposed between an upright post and an anchor post and in cooperation with a pair of cams, interposed between the brace or post and the respective clamp, which binds the brace to the post or anchor post for preventing movement of one relative to the other.
This invention provides a fence post brace in which a transverse cross member at one end of the brace engages the surface of the earth when that end portion of the brace is forced into the soil with its other end connected by a bracket to the post to be braced and the bracket inclined relative to the vertical axis of the post to prevent movement of either with respect to the other.